Harry's Harem
by udderpd
Summary: Complete One Shot. A Fluffy piece of happy Harry and really the title says it all Shipping HPHG-PP-SB-DG-GW also mentioning RWLL.


**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in her books.

**Authors Note;** This bit of Fluff has been written between books five and six.

**HARRY'S HAREM. **

Why was it that so many things in Harry Potters life revolve around Halloween?

There were four seventh years were sat around one of the tables in the Library. Three of them were completing their assigned homework but the Head Girl Hermione Granger, who had grown into an extremely attractive young lady, was reading and translating a very ancient Grimoire.

"I think that I might have found just what we need." Hermione said.

There were eager squeals from the other three and Daphne Greengrass, who looked remarkably like a Playboy centrefold and nothing like a 'warty witch', asked excitedly. "Read it out then."

Quite slowly but very quietly Hermione translated the formulation of the very old spell and Padma Patil, who remained as beautiful as ever, recorded it on a fresh piece of parchment. She made three copies of the original and passed them around the other three girls.

After a few minutes Susan Bones, who had grown over the years to become a classic English Rose, said, "I don't like this bit here. I thought that we might all jump him over Christmas and have our wicked way with him."

"Knowing him as well as I do," Hermione said, "he will feel a lot safer around us with that provision in the instructions. We will just have to make sure that we jump him as soon as it is all over." She had a big smile on her face.

"Well I qualify," said Daphne happily, "I'm still a virgin."

Then as the other three gladly also confirmed their eligibility the Head Boy, Harry Potter arrived.

x-

The four girls had become good friends at the beginning of the school year as the result of one of the competitions organised by Ginny Weasley. This was also responsible for her brother Ron getting together with Luna Lovegood and the pair of them taking practically permanent residence in one of the school's many broom cupboards.

Ginny had spent her summer working in the offices of the 'Teen Witch Weekly' and they had asked her to find out whom the witches and wizards at Hogwarts wanted to kiss the most. She had organized two separate polls one for witches and one for wizards, both of the polls had caused some dissension in certain quarters.

Twice as many witches had voted for Harry as all of the other wizards combined, Draco Malfoy had placed seventeenth behind both Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Needless to say Draco was not amused.

The voting by the wizards had placed the four witches currently gathered in the library in joint first place. This poll had also caused dissension because even Justin Finch Fletchley received more votes than Pansy Parkinson who was in sixty-second place.

Also it transpired that the group of girls were academically four of the five top students in their year with only Harry separating Hermione and the other three who were jointly third.

The four girls had been quite pleased with the overall results of Ginny's ballots, Harry however had been totally bemused and the girls had eventually given up trying to explain to him why a girl might want to kiss him.

x-

As Harry arrived Padma made herself a copy of the spell then passing Harry the original said, "Hermione has found this in Myrddin's Grimoire and we think that with our help you can use it to destroy Tom Riddle."

Harry was reading through the spell and Hermione said, "It says in the notes that it will remove all of the dark magic from a person and leave only the light. If someone is totally dark then they will be utterly destroyed, if they are more than half dark then they will die and if less than half then they will be weakened but survive."

"B… But…" stuttered Harry.

Susan put him out of his misery. "We all love you Harry and we all qualify as your helpers. We are all virgins." She was blushing prettily.

"Wh… What…"

This time it was Padma who tried to come to his rescue. "According to the instructions, it appears that we have to get down to some serious snogging, the four of us are staying over Christmas and in the history books we hope that it will become known as the Christmas of the long snog." She too was blushing.

A Christmas ball had just been announced so Daphne asked, "Who are you thinking of taking to the Xmas Ball Harry?"

"I didn't think that anyone would want to go with me so I wasn't thinking of asking anyone."

Hermione looked exasperated. "Seventy percent of the witches in the school, including us four, put you on top of their 'I want to snog him senseless' list and you didn't think that any of them would want to go to the dance with you." The four girls could see that he was totally serious and Hermione was nearly crying as she muttered, "Those bloody Dursleys."

The other three didn't fully understand what Hermione had meant and determined to ask her later but Padma said, "Then you will just have to take us four won't you and we will make sure that you learn to dance properly before hand."

x-

Later that evening Hermione took her translation of the spell and the Ancient Grimoire to the Headmaster. She told him of her intension and that of the other three girls to prepare Harry to use this spell too destroy Voldemort.

After he had read through the original twice and checked her translation Dumbledore said, "Of course you know that this spell-book belonged to Myrddin Emrys or Merlin as he is sometimes known, however this is an adaptation of a much older spell designed specifically to eradicate Dark Lords. It must be cast with the targets name inserted here, he indicated a space in the incantation, then if he is within range the spell will seek him out and destroy first him then it will move on and seek out his henchmen. All forms of magic within about two hundred yards of the target and the caster will be inhibited as soon as this is cast and there is no defence against it.

The five of you must keep this spell secret and Tom will fall from the power of love but once he has gone it is the power of the righteous that will eliminate his followers. I believe that Miss Weasley would be the ideal person to arrange for all of the other young girls, who seem to like Harry, to link onto you four as soon as Tom is gone. The power of the light will flow through them to you and do away with the vermin. I am sure that you will ensure that Mr Potter is adequately prepared."

The pair spent some time discussing the upcoming confrontation before Hermione returned to the Head students quarters to find Harry sat in the middle of the sofa with Daphne one side of him and Padma on the other, Susan was sitting on his lap.

The three of them were all taking turns kissing Harry who for his part didn't seem to mind at all.

Susan had a big grin and a slightly glazed expression as she stood up, she said, "You have a turn Hermione, I will make us all some hot chocolate."

Hermione took Susan's place on Harry's lap and joined in taking her turn kissing Harry.

x-

The Christmas Ball was a great success. Harry danced all of the slow numbers taking turns with the quartet that had adopted him and the three who were not dancing with him would not dance the slow numbers with anyone else. However they all danced all of the quicker dances with whoever invited them, Ginny to her delight, managed to dance with Harry three times and towards the end of the evening she received a kiss on the cheek from him to the chagrin of most of the other girls present.

When the majority of the students had left for the Christmas holidays Tonks, Remus and Kingsley Shacklebolt moved into the castle for the vacation period to give the five of them intensive training in offensive and defensive magic.

On Christmas day the families of the four girls who had stayed in school with Harry came to the castle to spend the day with their children and all concerned had a really wonderful time.

x-

On the Thursday of the third week in January the quintet were making their way from Charms to the Transfiguration classroom when they were accosted by Draco le Ferret complete with entourage, Harry's party totally ignored him.

Malfoy screamed, "I will not be ignored!" as he pulled his wand out.

Without breaking stride, in an instant Harry's wand was in his hand, he pointed it at the Ferret and quite calmly said, _'Expellbramus,'_ then he put his wand away. He didn't even look towards Malfoy.

Malfoy's wand had soared over Harry's head and lay obviously broken about thirty yards down the corridor, Draco had flown backwards twenty feet and slammed into the wall. He was lying unconscious on the floor.

Professor McGonagall had been waiting for the students outside her classroom, with her were Ron Weasley and four other Gryffindor students, so she walked the ten yards to Harry's party and said, "Pray tell, what just happened?"

Daphne Greengrass the Slytherin seventh year girls prefect said, "Malfoy and the other Death Eater spawn accosted us and when Mr Malfoy drew his wand Harry simply disarmed him, defending us." All four girls were fluttering their eyelashes and gazing adoringly at Harry. The Transfiguration Professor was trying very hard not to smile.

The Deputy Headmistress strode over to the prostrate Malfoy pointing her wand at him she said _'Enervate,'_ Malfoy struggled to his feet aided by a simpering Pansy Parkinson. When he looked up the Professor said, "Mr Malfoy you have cost Slytherin House fifty points for drawing your wand on other students. You have each cost your House ten points for partaking in an attempted ambush and earned yourselves a detention tomorrow night with Professor Hagrid. Mr Malfoy you will also have detention tonight with Mme Pomfrey I know that she has a lot of bedpans that require scrubbing without magic. Now come on all of you into class."

Malfoy spluttered, "How can I do Transfiguration with a broken wand?"

"Silly little boy use Mr Goyle's," the Professor said, "he never gets anything done with it."

Then she strode into her classroom.

At the end of the lesson Professor McGonagall asked the quintet to remain behind. When they were alone she asked Harry what the spell was that he had used on Malfoy. Hermione explained that it was a spell she had found in Godric Gryffindor's Grimoire and it was probably the earliest form of the disarming spell. It was a lot more powerful than the usual incantation making it practically impossible to block and it actually broke the targets wand, this last fact made it very expensive practicing using the spell.

The ambush quickly became the talk of the school one hundred and ten lost points, Malfoy with a double detention was just too much and Ron played it for all it was worth. Professor Snape had been warned at dinner in the Great Hall that any points deducted by him from other Houses would be checked for their validity, he didn't realise that any points awarded by him to any member of his own House would also be double checked.

On the Saturday Slytherin were trounced in their Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, five of their team had been in detention with Hagrid the previous night. Because they were constantly squabbling instead of working he had kept them until one in the morning to finish mucking out animal pens, without magic.

It was the first time for over sixty years that Hufflepuff had beaten Slytherin at Quidditch.

x-

There was to be another dance on St. Valentine's Day and as expected Harry was going with his girls, however the quintet were more concerned with Tom Riddle Harry was certain that he was coming. Soon.

Unbeknown to the vast majority of the staff and students four squadrons of twenty-five Aurors had moved into Fluffy's old quarters, the right hand side of the third floor, this proved to be very fortunate for everyone.

At ten o'clock on Valentine's morning Voldemort and about two hundred and fifty of his Death Eaters emerged from the Forbidden Forest and started advancing on Hogwarts.

All the students and staff who had been outside in the grounds quickly made their way in through the castle doors, but the doors did not close behind them, instead Dumbledore came and stood, wand drawn, in the centre of the top step. When Voldemort was halfway across the vast lawn Harry Potter walked calmly down the steps followed by his four girlfriends, they walked forward about five yards and stopped.

As the enemy continued to advance the Aurors trotted out and formed a 'V' phalanx in front of Harry's party, they were quickly followed by most of the staff and the students third year and above.

Draco Malfoy and his cronies were gloating.

Seeing the apparently disorganised forces lined up against them Voldemort and his followers continued to confidently hurry forward across the lawn.

The Aurors and Harry's party had moved forward so that Harry was about a hundred yards from the castle doors and the distance between the two opposing sides closed to about thirty yards.

With his girls grouped around him Harry pointed his wand forward and upward then said loudly, _"AILOSOD TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE'S DRYGIONI GAN CARIAD."_ A gold cloud burst from Harry's wand and made its way over the top of the invaders. The spell had worked so all of the Aurors put their wands in their off hands and drew their swords, there would be no magic until the spell was finished its work. The gold cloud was being fed from Harry's wand as it dropped over Voldemort, he screamed and then both he and the Death Eaters stopped moving forward.

Those that could see what was happening reported thatVoldemort broke up and disappeared in little bits. As small pieces broke off they were consumed by the gold, a black cloud was trying to escape but the gold mist kept consuming it until all that was left was some bone dust and a small pool of blood.

With the demise of Voldemort the gold cloud broke up and started settling on the Death Eaters around him.

Ginny had started leading out her teams of Harry's fans as soon as the spell had been successfully cast and with the end of the Dark Lord the leading girl in each line placed one of her hands on the cheek of one of Harry's supporters.

When those chosen by the gold cloud remained standing Harry called out, _'ATAL'_ and the cloud disappeared.

It wasn't even eleven o'clock and it was all over, it had taken less than an hour from the first alarm now Voldemort along with all of the Death Eaters thathad beenpresent were dead.

x-

The only casualties among the defenders were Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy with his five cohorts they were all dead and the Minister for Magic, Amelia Bones, asked, "How come the spell killed seven people from the defenders?"

Gathered in the Great Hall with the Minister was Harry with his girls, all of the staff and students who had been out side, a few newspaper reporters, several Senior Aurors and the Headmaster, who said, "I think that we should go to…."

"No!" Harry said loudly. "We shouldn't go anywhere. You all play politics and try to hide the truth, sometimes the people need the truth to understand what it is they have just witnessed. The incantation translated into English is 'Replace Evil With Love,' it is extremely ancient and it is specifically designed to get rid of Dark Lords and their supporters.

There were a lot of preparations that had to be made prior to casting the spell but once it was cast and it had eradicated the major menace it did its own searching for targets. It looked into the soul of everyone else within its range; it did not look at which side of the line people were stood it simply dealt with them in order of their evilness and if their soul was more than half dark they died.

Quite simply the students and Snape died because they were evil."

The Headmaster interrupted. "But Professor Snape did not support Voldemort. He hated him."

"He always appeared to be marching to his own drummer." Daphne said.

Mme Bones was fuming. "He was the sixth to die! Before Rabastan Lestrange even."

Ginny said, "Snape was trying to cast spells from behind us but like everyone else his wand wasn't working."

Hermione had been thinking, "He probably had ambitions of becoming the next Dark Lord and just wanted us to get rid of Voldemort and his inner circle. Just why did you trust him Headmaster? Whatever it was it was flawed logic."

x-

"Enough of this," Padma said, "there is a Ball tonight and we all need to get ready."

One of the fourth year girls asked, "Will you try to dance with us all tonight? Please Harry?"

Susan asked, "Ginny. Do you have a list of all of the girls that helped this morning?"

"Yes I do," she answered grinning. "There were one hundred and sixty of them. I will bring the list tonight."

Daphne turned to the press, "No doubt you will be wanting to interview us some time in the near future and we think that it would be very nice if each of these young ladies had a photograph of themselves dancing with Harry this evening. There will only be time for once around the dance floor each so please be prepared."

The crowd was braking up and moving towards their House tables for lunch and the Minister asked, "Susan could you arrange for me to have a dance with your friend Mr Potter this evening?"

There were giggles all around and Susan answered with a big grin, "I will have to check aunt Amelia but I believe that we will have to consult his appointment secretary. Ginny do you think that lover boy would have a dance free this evening for my aunt?"

Smiling Ginny answered, "I will first have to consult Gods gift to witches. Harry do you have any idea who you would like to dance with this evening?"

Harry had been listening to the whole conversation and he was blushing profusely as he replied, "There needs to be five whole dances for you girls and enough to fit in all of the other helpers, so what do you all think?"

"Harry," said Ginny, sounding a bit like her mother telling Ron not to speak with his mouth full. "You only have four girls."

Hermione smiled and said, "Well if you don't think that you deserve a whole dance with him for all that you have done it's up to you, if it wasn't for you we would probably all still be outside fighting Death Eaters."

Ginny's eyes went wide and her face lit up, even on a night like tonight Harry was reserving one whole dance for her. "Well I don't really know how much time we will have."

Daphne looked at the Headmaster, "Sir. Do you think that you or Harry should open the dancing with Minister Bones?"

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled and he replied, "I have lived over a hundred and fifty years by doing what in the main is not only right but also most expedient and I believe that if I were to deprive the Minister of a dance with Mr Potter then my days would without doubt be numbered."

Just then Ron came into the Great Hall hand in hand with Luna and asked, "What's happening? Is it lunch time?"

"Have you two spent all the morning in a broom cupboard?" Ginny asked querulously.

Luna and Ron turned beetroot and everyone else burst out laughing.

x-

After lunch Harry was asked to accompany Professor Dumbledore and the Minister to the Headmaster's office to discuss the ramifications of the events earlier in the day.

At the same time the four girls went together with Ginny to the Head students common room to talk.

After some giggly discussions Susan said, "Aunt Amelia told me that Harry can only have one wife." There was a collective groan. "But he will be allowed up to six hetaera they are like concubines who will also be allowed to take the name of Mrs. Potter. It is a legal position requiring a ceremony and my aunt said that being as it would be attached to Harry it would probably carry more status than being anybody else's wife. Oh and I for one am up for it, whatever happens."

Variations on the theme of 'count me in too' echoed around the room, then Padma asked, "Which one of us do you think that he will marry?"

With absolute certainty Ginny said, "It will be Hermione. She and Harry have been joined at the hip since before I started at Hogwarts. He probably wouldn't want to but he could survive without any of us others but Hermione keeps him grounded and without her he would sink without trace."

There was a knock at the door and they all called out come in, Susan's aunt came in and told them that she was leaving now but she would be back in time for the first dance with Harry this evening. Daphne asked her where Harry was and Amelia told them that he had left the Headmaster's office about ten minutes earlier having been told about hetaera.

"Where's Harry got to then?" Padma asked.

"Come on lets go." Said Hermione. "He will be down by the lake and if we don't hurry he will have convinced himself that none of us will want to speak to him because he can't marry all of us."

The five of them were approaching Harry who was skipping stones across the lake, four of them stopped about five yards away from him.

Hermione closed the gap. "Hello Harry, what's the problem?"

He mumbled, "Well I don't really know what to do. I…"

Hermione interrupted him. "Well we all know about hetaera and we were just waiting for you to decide which one of us you might want to marry? All of us will happily join your hetaerae if you want us to."

Harry's whole aspect brightened. "Dumbledore told me to think of which one of you I couldn't live without and when I thought about it I didn't want to live without any of you. But then I thought some more and if I was without you Hermione I would shrivel up and die, so do you think that you might like to marry me please?"

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

When they broke apart they realised that the other four had moved closer and were cheering, then Daphne said, "We are glad that you agree with us, if you hadn't we would have been forced to tie you to your bed and we would of done wicked things to you until you gave in. Thinking about it we might do that anyway, we will just have to think of something for you to give in to. You never know it could be fun."

With a pretty smile Susan asked, "We hope that you don't mind us bringing Ginny with us?"

Ginny asked shyly. "I would be honoured to join you if you will have me in your hetaerae, please Harry?"

"But we haven't even kissed. If you kissed me you might hate it?"

"Then we had better find out, hadn't we?" Ginny said as she put her arms around his neck and drew him in for a lingering kiss. Minutes later when their lips separated Ginny said slyly, "I'm not sure? We had better try again." So they did.

"Yes I am certain," mused Ginny after they broke apart the second time, "snogging Harry is absolutely the best thing ever."

"I don't think that this is quite fair." Hermione said with a smirk, "I have just agreed to marry Harry and Ginny is trying to snog him to death."

They all fell about laughing and then Hermione kissed him again.

As the six of them were walking back up towards the castle Harry was smiling happily and thinking. '_All isn't right with the world, but it is a lot nearer right this afternoon than it was at breakfast this morning. My world is pretty OK too'._

FIN 

**Authors Note.** This is the first thing I have been able to write for a few months so **PLEASE REVIEW. **


End file.
